Poco a poco (Reeditado)
by Lady Austen
Summary: Vio como ella le sonreía y fue cuando pensó, que si bien no estaba enamorado de Juvia poco a poco comenzaba a quererla, poco a poco comenzaba a corresponderle… Poco a poco su amistad se convertiría en amor.


_**Buenas noches y feliz inicio de las navidades…**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo una vieja historia mía de la que estoy muy orgullosa :3 Sin embargo al leerla me di cuenta que tenía unos errores terribles de gramática y ortografía x_x Por lo que decidí que una nueva versión corregida y mejor redactada no le caería mal a nadie. Espero sea de su agrado y sean libres de dejarme algún comentario, consejo o sugerencia para traer nuevas historias.**_

 _ **Sin más que decirles, hago los correspondientes recordatorios:**_

 _ **Los personajes y el universo no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **Ooc en los personajes.**_

 _ **Si desean hacer alguna traducción de esta historia o publicarla en otro medio por favor comunícense conmigo por mensaje privado.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo**_

 _ **Poco a poco**_

Gritos, euforia, emoción pero más que nada _orgullo_ , miles de emociones embargaban al renacido gremio de Fairy Tail que después de tanto esfuerzo consiguió ganar el ultimo evento de los Juegos Mágicos ganándose en el primer lugar del evento, todo gracias a ese decidido alquimista de hielo, que nunca se rindió en su propósito de vencer al contrincante del gremio enemigo, termino magullado y herido pero nada de eso superaba la enorme felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, todo eso no fue en vano pues logro levantar el nombre su familia, demostrando que el gremio de las hadas sigue siendo el más fuerte de toda Magnolia. Las pantallas del estadio reflejaban al tan clamado ganador tomando como trofeo de victoria el sombrero de Rufus de Saberdoth, todos los hombres lo miraban con orgullo, otros con envidia mientras que gran parte de las féminas se lo comían con la mirada, una de ellas era cierta maga de agua. Ese era su amado, el muchacho que le robo el aliento desde que lo vio la primera vez, era tan perfecto, guapo, inteligente y fuerte.

Lo admiraba en todos los aspectos de su ser, como hombre, como persona y como mago, estaba total y completamente enamorada de él, era dueño de su mirada y sus respiros, tan desesperada por un poco de su atención que, si bien la ha tenido en pocas ocasiones, quería que fueran como la que les daba a sus compañeras de equipo, ardía de celos al verlo hablar tan animadamente con la maga celestial y la Titania. Nunca en su vida se sintió a si por una persona, ni siquiera con Bora quien fue su novio por un buen tiempo, desde que la salvo de la caída que aseguraba su muerte y la hizo ver por primera vez la maravilla del cielo, supo que el sería el amor de su vida y estaría para él siempre, gracias a Gray conoció el amor, el cariño, la fortaleza y aquello que siempre anhelo tener… _una familia_.

Terminado el evento, el presentador anuncio unos horas de descanso para darle tiempo a los gremios recuperarse y recibir atención médica mientras que esperaban los resultados. Juvia salió del campo de batalla como alma que se lleva el diablo, quería que celebrar la victoria, saber cómo estaban sus compañeros, saber cómo estaba él. Llegando a la sala de reuniones donde probablemente estaría todo los del gremio, abrió la puerta pero rápidamente agacho la cabeza para esquivar el frasco de vidrio que venía en su dirección, ya era costumbre esquivar algún objeto lanzado sabiendo que se trataba de Fairy Tail, _tan locos y extraños como siempre_ , pensó ella.

 **"¡Juvia! Qué bueno que llegaste"** una voz melodiosa se acercaba a ella.

 **" ¡Levy-chan! Juvia vino los más rápido que pudo"** le respondió con esa particular forma de hablar, tan típica de ella.

 **"¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?"** le pregunto la pequeña muchacha.

 **"No se preocupe Levy-chan, Juvia solo necesita descansar"** la tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

 **"¡Que alivio! Bueno pasa, ven a celebrar con todos"** le dijo con dulzura, invitándola a unirse a la celebración.

Lo busco con la mirada, en cada rincón buscando a ese muchacho sin camisa. Solo veía a todos los miembros, gritando y abrazándose entre sí, a Cana bebiendo a más no poder, a Erza hablando con el maestro, reviso en cada esquina y mesa del lugar, con la esperanza de que encontraría a su príncipe de hielo.

 **"Está en la enfermería, si es lo que te estás preguntando"** una voz grave la saco de su exploración y la asusto un poco, giro su cabeza solo para encontrarse con cara impasible de su compañero metálico.

 **" ¡Gajeel-san! Juvia no…"** casi grito abochornada, le daba vergüenza ser tan obvia.

 **"No hace falta que te excuses mujer, eres como un libro abierto"** dijo mirando su cara totalmente roja.

Bajo su mirada con mucha pena, ¿Era realmente tan predecible? No pudo evitar pensar que él así la veía así de obvia, patética e infantil.

 **"Juvia solo quiere saber si está bien, no quiere molestarlo"** bajo la mirada con tristeza.

 **"No seas estúpida, sabes que quieres más que eso"** gruño con fastidio.

 **"Es enserio Gajeel-san, lo que Juvia menos quiere es ser un estorbo para Gray-sama, ella sabe que él la considera molesta".**

Su compañero la observo con una expresión dura, sin embargo el entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, puede que el fuera un hombre rudo y de carácter fuerte, pero hasta una persona como él entendía los sentimientos y los sentimientos de su mejor amiga más que a nadie. Respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos.

 **"¿Sabes? Si ese stripper bueno para nada te quiere realmente te va aceptar como eres, si no te acercaras a Gray no estarías realmente no estarías enamorada de él".**

Juvia lo miro sorprendida pues era la primera vez que su amigo la alentaba tan directamente, a pesar ser de buenos amigos y compañeros, Gajeel nunca había sido de aquellos hombres que daban consejo y mucho menos daban ánimos pero después de todo le gustaba esa fachada de él. Lo miro con ternura y le sonrió abiertamente.

 **" Uh? ¿Qué estas mirando? Ve por ese imbécil antes de que borre esa sonrisa de tu cara"** gruño nuevamente, molesto.

 **"T-tiene razón, ya me voy"** le respondió apresurada para irse aunque no sin antes decir una última cosa.

 **"¿Gajeel-san?"** dijo dulcemente.

 **"¿Qué?"**

 **"Estoy segura de que Levy-chan le gusta tal y como es usted, Juvia cree que si se abre un poco a ella van a ser muy felices en el futuro"** le miro con ternura y una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

 **"¡Tsk! Mejor vete antes de que arrepienta de lo que dije"** la despide sonrojado y desviando su mirada.

Asintió y le miro por última vez dándole las gracias a la vida por tener a alguien como él, por eso lo consideraba su mejor amigo porque aun con su facha tosca y des interesada siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor y le daba confianza en sí misma. Esperaba realmente que el también fuera feliz con Levy. Sin más se dispuso a caminar a paso apresurado a buscar a ese chico que tanto invadía sus preocupaciones.

Reposaba sentado en la camilla de la enfermería esperando que lo atendieran, después de tantas felicitaciones por parte de su gremio y los demás competidores incluyendo el mismísimo Lyon, quería algo de paz de tanta emoción, un respiro para relajarse. Estuvo esperando ese momento desde que había perdido contra ese enmascarado y estaba más que decidido para mantener el orgullo del gremio y por supuesto su propio orgullo. Sin embargo aún estaba preocupado, aun no sabían nada sobre el rescate de Lucy , confiaba plenamente en que Natsu y Mira controlarían bien la situación, pero los enemigos eran poderosos y no sabía lo que podría pasarles. Saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo intentando calmar su ansiedad.

 **"No estés tan tenso, relájate un poco acabas de ganar una importante competencia"** la voz de la maestra Mavis lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 **"Incluso en momentos como este deberíamos estar preocupados"** respondió mientras encendía el cigarrillo.

 **"Y lo estamos, pero por ahora es mejor calmarnos y disfrutar el momento ¿no crees?"**.

 **"Hmm… ¿Que hacemos ahora?"** dijo dándole una calada al pequeño tabaco.

 **"Por ahora quiero que descanses, después ve a la sala de reuniones, el tercero y yo tenemos que hablar con todo el gremio"**.

 **"Yo estoy bien vamos de una vez Maestra"** dijo ignorando la petición anterior.

 **"No seas obstinado Gray-kun, descansa un poco además necesitas que alguien te cure esas heridas…"** hico una pausa para sonreír con picardía **"¿Tu que me dices Juvia?".**

Un gritito se escuchó tras la cortina frente a la camilla dejando a Gray algo confundido, asomo su mirada en busca del ruido, cuando a una cabellera y un rostro sonrojado asomarse por el borde del telón blanco.

 **"Juvia ¿Qué haces aquí?"** le dijo un poco sorprendido.

La maga de agua se acercó a ellos con el rostro gacho y rojo como tomate, estaba muy avergonzada, no por el hecho de ser descubierta sino porque temía que él se molestara por su presencia, realmente no sabía que decir no quería decirle que estaba preocupada por él y su mente no le daba excusas convincentes para justificar su presencia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la sabia maestra.

 **"No seas grosero Gray-san, yo la mande a llamar para que te ayudara con tus lecciones, agradase que se haya tomado las molestias de venir aquí"** le regaño pasando su brazo por los hombros de la maga, acercándola un poco más a ellos.

 **"Te dije que no necesito atención médica, estoy bien"** le respondió.

 **"No fue una sugerencia, fue una orden además permítete recibir atenciones de esta linda chica, solo ¡mírala! ¿No es preciosa?"** le sonrió y levanto un poco el rostro de Juvia mostrando su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes de inocencia.

 _"Realmente es hermosa"_ fue lo primero que llego a su mente y le produjo un leve sonrojo.

Por su parte Juvia esta apenada a más no poder, solo quería saber si estaba bien y felicitarlo por su éxito, los halagos de Mavis no hacían más que abochornarla, Gray pensaría que es patética y una loca por estar escondida tras la cortina escuchando conversaciones ajenas. La miraba directamente a los ojos, como si estuviera analizando algo pero al verlo sonrojado no pudo evitar querer saber en qué estaba pensando él.

 **"Bueno… Mejor te dejo en sus manos, estoy segura de que te dejara como nuevo, nos vemos** " guiño el ojo para desaparecer de la habitación.

Cada uno bajo la mirada y permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos ¿que podrían decirse?, fue la pregunta que rondo en sus mentes durante unos segundos, ella no quería ser muy insistente y él era muy orgullo como para admitir que no le molestaba para nada ser atendido por esas delicadas manos suyas.

 **"No tienes que encargarte de mí Juvia, estaré bien"** rompió el silencio.

 **"Para Juvia no es problema Gray-sama, además fue una petición de la maestra Mavis, es el deber Juvia como su compañera"** respondió con amabilidad mientras se dirigía a la mesas para tomar gasas y ungüentos.

Observo cada uno de sus movimientos, detallo cada rasgo de rostro y su cuerpo admirando cada rincón de su anatomía, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, delicada y suave al tacto por la pocas oportunidades que tuvo de tocarla tanto intencional como accidentalmente, sus rasgos finos y definidos idénticos a los de una muñeca de porcelana, su cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado a pesar de que sus compañeras de equipo eran todas unas bellezas, el cuerpo de Juvia poseía un toque de especial que lo hacía admirarlo cuando nadie se daba cuenta; su cabello largo, ondulado y sedoso conocido _como el profundo mar_ tal y como decían algunas de sus compañeras, realmente le gustaba mucho su nuevo estilo era más natural y delicado. Sin embargo aquel rasgo que siempre le atrajo de ella desde que la conoció eran sus ojos… Esos orbes azules y profundos que hacían que si mirada inocente y alegre pero al mismo tiempo eran desafiantes y feroces.

Eso era lo que gustada de ella, a pesar de ser tímida y muy extraña era impredecible, segura y arriesgad, nunca temía perder y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todos incluso cuando no era necesario, si era una loca obsesiva y celosa en potencia pero tenía buenos sentimientos y sus intenciones siempre eran nobles, quizás por eso era considerada una maga muy fuerte tanto por su magia como por su corazón, quizás él nunca lo admitiría pero poco a poco comenzó a ver más allá de ella.

Vio como acercaba con el canasto de medicinas y vendas además de una pequeña cacerola de agua, vio cómo se sentó frente a él y comenzó con la toalla húmeda pasa por su rostro quitando la suciedad de su cuerpo, tenía la mirada atenta a su tarea con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y no pudo evitar pensar lo adorable que veía… realmente tiene pena. Pensó

 **"Dio una gran batalla allá afuera ¿Sabe Gray-sama? Juvia se siente muy feliz de que haya ganado"** su voz sonó casi en un susurro mientras remojaba el paño y lo pasaba por su pecho.

 **"G-gracias, aunque no fue nada simplemente, quería darle una lección a ese tipo"** respondió, sorprendido de que aún seguía sin mirarlo.

 **"¡Por supuesto que fue algo! Gray-sama no se rindió y llego hasta el final, J-juvia s-sabía que usted i-iba a lograrlo"** dijo con tono más elevado apretando un poco una herida en su brazo.

 **"O-oe Juvia calma, me estas lastimando un poco"** dijo adolorido.

 **"G-gomenasai Gray-sama"** callo.

Permanecieron en silencio nuevamente mientras ella terminaba de limpiar sus heridas y aplicaba pomadas de cremas en su pecho, su espalda, abdomen y brazos, a veces desviaba la mirada otra veces volvía a mirarla tratando de entender que era ese sentimiento que poco a poco comenzaba a aflorar en su corazón.

 **"¿Sabes? Tu tampoco te quedaste atrás, también diste una gran batalla Juvia"** esta vez fue él quien rompió el silencio.

 **"G-gray-sama, e-etto a-arigato pero eso no compara con lo que usted hizo"** tartamudeo sonrojada.

 **"No hay comparación Juvia, ambos lo hicimos porque queríamos ganar y dimos lo mejor para lograrlo ¿no es cierto?"** le sonrió.

 **"H-hai… etto quédese quieto Juvia va curar las heridas de su cara"** cambio el tema rápidamente.

Asintió y en silencio levanto su rostro dejando que la maga de agua limpiara sus heridas. Paso mano por una de sus mejillas frotando el pequeño moretón que tenía, frotaba con suavidad y suma delicadeza como una caricia que lo hacía sentir en las nubes se sentía tan relajado pero a la vez tan nervioso, su corazón tomo un ritmo acelerado al tener su rostro tan cerca del suyo, hasta podía sentir el calor de su respiración, estaba tan distraída con su labor que estaba más tranquila, ¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué lo estaba sintiendo? Era único que podía pensar. Su nerviosismo creció cuando ella tocó la comisura de sus labios limpiando el pequeño rasguño que tenía, sus dedos eran cálidos al contacto haciendo que cerrara los ojos para disfrutar de ese toque.

 **"A pesar de la dura batalla sus heridas no fueron graves Gray-sama"** comentó Juvia ajustando algunas vendas que le había puesto.

 **"Aa g-gracias Juvia de verdad no tenías que hacer esto"** dijo saliendo de su trance.

 **"Para nada era deber de Juvia, a-además quería hacerlo desde un principio"** admitió sonrojada.

Se levantó de su silla dejando ver una de sus piernas cubierta por la falda, tenía varios rasguños y sangre seca que no pasaron desapercibidos por Gray, quien la tomo de la mano antes de que pudiera caminar.

 **"¿G-gray-sama?"** dijo sorprendida.

 **"¿Qué te sucedió en la pierna?"** respondió señalando la herida en su pierna.

 **"¡Oh! Esto no es nada, Juvia estará bien "** le aseguro para retirarse. Sin embargo la mano fría del mago de hielo la jalo evitando que diera un paso más.

 **"¿N-nani?"** susurro sorprendida.

 **"Te hice una pregunta"** su voz fue seria, ella se sintió un poco intimidada.

 **"L-le d-digo que no es nada, enserio J-juvia solo cayo esquivando una ataque".** Desvió su mirada

 **"Tenemos que curarte, ven siéntate aquí"** le ordeno levantándose de la camilla.

 **"Gray-sama no es necesario de verdad Juvia no quiere ser una molestia y…"**

 **"Deja de decir tonterías yo hare esto por ti como tú lo hiciste por mi después de todo somos nakamas ¿no? Es nuestro deber"** le sonrió.

Se sentó en la camilla totalmente muda aun sin creer lo que él le dijo, si bien no era la primera vez que ayudaba cuando estaba herida era la primera vez que se ofreciera tan directamente, tal gesto la hico sentirse feliz. Vio como Gray se sentaba frente a ella pasando la toalla húmeda por su herida, lo hacía con mucho cuidado como si limpiara una porcelana y ella por un momento se preguntó porque era tan cuidadoso pero se sentía tan bien la tela húmeda en su piel que podía sentir la calidez caricia de Gray atreves de ella. Cuando termino de limpiar su herida tomo un ungüento y con dos dedos tomo un poco para frotarlos contra la piel de Juvia aunque le causo una leve mueca de dolor.

 **"P-perdón ¿Te hice daño?"** pregunto nervioso retirando un poco sus dedos.

 **"N-no, solo arde un poco "** le sonrió amable posando su mano sobre la suya.

Fue ahí cuando una sensación parecida a una corriente invadió todo su cuerpo, al sentir la calidez de su mano contra la frialdad de la suya, no le gustaba el calor pero aquello era algo distinto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por un momento.

 **"¿Sucede algo?"** pregunto ella curiosa del silencio del mago.

 **"A-a no para nada, solo quédate quieta ya casi terminamos"** respondió alarmado, con suma delicadeza termino de aplicar la pomada.

 **"Tienes un raspón un poco más profundo, voy a ponerte una venda ¿de acuerdo?"** le aviso.

 **"H-hai"**

Tomo la venda de la mesa y lentamente comenzó a envolverla alrededor de su muslo rozando un poco con los dedos su piel, nuevamente sintió aquella calidez. Ajusto la gasa un poco y sin darse cuenta poso su mano sobre la de Juvia avisándole que había terminado.

 **"Muchas gracias Gray-sama, es usted muy bueno en esto** " comento observando su buen trabajo.

 **"No hay problema, he tenido practica"** se sintió alagado.

Intercambiaron miradas y quedaron en silencio, sintiendo el calor mutuo que sus manos entrelazadas se daban mutuamente como si no quisieran que el momento acabara, sin embargo ella despertó el trance recordando que Gray tenía un asunto pendiente.

 **"Sera mejor que se vayamos Gray-sama , la reunión comenzara en cualquier momento y Erza-san podría…".**

 **"Eres muy fuerte Juvia, nunca dudes de eso"** la interrumpió bajando su mirada.

 **"¿Eh?"** de repente sintió como el alquimista le hielo acariciaba el dorso de mano con su pulgar.

 **"Siempre eres tan tímida y humilde que no vez la grandeza de tu poder y determinación"** decía sin verla a los ojos.

Lo veía totalmente sorprendida de sus palabras, de su sinceridad, del cariño que le proporcionaba. Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, que era bastante , él había sido tan sincero con ella pero nunca de ese modo.

 **"Siempre te veo menospreciándote ante los demás, ante mí y eso me molesta tanto"** frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

 **"G-gomene** " se excusó con la cabeza gacha.

 **"No te disculpes Juvia, simplemente no lo hagas, eres tan fuerte y decidida que verte así de triste me molesta… porque me gusta eres alegre y optimista, cuando te veo vulnerable me siento mal y me arrepiento tanto de haberte dado el apoyo que te merecías, tu no dejaste de hacerlo… Estaba tan concentrado en mi revancha que me olvide completamente de ustedes y nada me enfurecía más que ver a Lyon actuando como un idiota frente a ti, debí darle una golpiza para que te dejara en paz es que… arrgg! soy un idiota contigo"** se auto regaño.

La maga de agua lo veía sorprendida, aquella confesión no solo hizo latir su corazón como loco sino que también la lleno de inmensa felicidad y mucho amor. El seguía hablando enojado, frustrado, arrepentido de todo mientras que ella solo lo observaba. Después de unos segundo poso su mano en si mejilla, haciendo que el callara de repente, sonrojado y sorprendido por su gesto.

 **"Gray-sama usted no tiene por qué arrepentirse, su simple presencia ha dado ánimos a Juvia y es lo admira tanto que hace que quiera dar lo mejor…" callo por un momento "Juvia es feliz ¿sabe? Porque ganamos, porque usted la apoya aun en silencio, está feliz por tener ser parte un poderoso gremio y de una gran familia, y Juvia no sabría dónde estaría ahora de no ser por usted"** acaricio su mejilla suavizando la expresiones del chico.

 **"Usted es muy importante para Juvia, y ella sabe que a veces no se siente segura de su fuerza pero cuando Juvia lo ve luchando y levantándose hasta el final, siente confianza en sí misma para seguir luchando a su lado, eso lo que más admira de usted"** le sonrió con dulzura.

Otro silencio reino entre los dos, el sorprendido por su confesión y ella nervioso porque podría decir.

 **"Creo que subestime demasiado, aunque… estoy orgulloso de tenerte en el gremio y en mi vida Juvia, también te admiro** " confesó.

 **"G-gray-sama"** lo miro sorprendida.

 **"B-bueno será mejor que vayamos, los demás nos deben estar esperando"** cambio el tema rápidamente.

 **"S-si tiene razón"** ella estuvo de acuerdo.

La ayudo levantarse y ambos se dispusieron a salir, durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, cuando estaban a punto de llegar la maga de agua noto algo en Gray, diferente pero que lo hacía ver más guapo de lo ya era, miro su cabeza y encontró la razón de su atractivo .

 **"Gray-sama"** dijo.

 **"¿Si?"**

 **"Juvia ¿puede decirle algo?"**

" **Si supongo"** respondió curioso.

 **"A Juvia le encanta como se ve con ese sombrero"** confeso sonriente y sonrojada de una manera adorable.

 **"¿Uh?"** toco su cabeza, reparando que en todo ese tiempo tenía el sombrero del enmascarado puesto.

 **"¡Oh! No lo recordaba, la verdad a mí también me gusta cómo me queda pero creo que…"**

Se lo quito la miro con picardía, ella lo mira incrédula sin esperar lo haría a continuación. Se acercó y le quito el gorro que siempre acostumbraba llevar, sorprendida de su acción vio como el colocaba delicadamente el sombrero y pasaba de sus manos por sus mechones, los acariciaba sutilmente para colocarlos detrás de su oreja pasando sus dedos delicadamente en el proceso, cosa que la sorprendió más aún.

 **"Me gusta más como te queda a ti"** admite sinceramente a lo que Juvia le responde con la sonrisa más hermosa que ha visto.

Al verdad así fue cuando pensó, que si bien no estaba enamorado de Juvia _poco a poco_ comenzaba a quererla, _poco a poco_ comenzaba a corresponderle…

 **Poco a poco** su amistad se convertiría en amor.


End file.
